Hidamari Sketch: Another One's Sketch
by Tiger Soul
Summary: A new student as came to the Yamabuki High School. How will he interact with our favourite quartet? Visual novel formatted story, involving a developing romance between one of the character, more info on inside.


**A/N: First of all I would like to apologizes to the fans of ****shoujo-ai involving Hidamari Sketch character, but I intend to follow-through with my perception of the characters being merely very close friends. Please don't spite me for it. Secondly as stated in the summary this is a visual novel formatted story meaning it will involves a developing romance between one the Hidamari Sketch character and my created character, through the choices he makes throughout the story. (I was also planning on ending certain chapters on decision points, so the reader can vote on which choice to make, as with all visual novels this affects the outcome of the story. Please feel free to tell me what you think of this idea as it is still in development.) Oh and there are NO lemons. And lastly sorry for long author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or settings of Hidamari Sketch, the credit goes to Ume Aoki. I only own my created character who I put in the story.**

* * *

"_The train's momentous sounds begins to finally start, the screeching of the brakes on the railway tracks and the sudden sounds of people just waking up from a long day's trip. Even I contribute to theses common noises, as I rub the last of the weariness from my eyes, after all it was a four hour trip. And as the train's movements slow to a steady crawl, the moment I've waited for has finally come: the moment my new life begins."_

_Hidamari Sketch: Another One's Sketch _

**Shin: Okay… she suppose to be here, right? She shouldn't be hard to miss… I mean I should the know face of my own cousin, right?**

_(I stand at the station waiting for someone, more accurately my older cousin. Oh and by the way by waiting I mean, standing for over TWO HOURS. Okay I know I may not be the most patient person, but still two hours…) _

**Shin: Okay… Shin calm down there has to be a reasonable explanation for this, maybe I just miss her (doubt it). Now think… she has long brown hair, fairly slim and about five foot five, now I just have to fit that description with someone here.**

_(I wait another thirty minutes staring at people slightly resembling my cousin description, only to be reject upon closer inspection. I 'm starting to get desperate.)_

**Shin: … no too short… … crap her hair isn't long enough… … no nee-san doesn't look like that… … wait your not even a women… …**

_(I search through the crowd again and again, as fast as I can, the entire crowd is just rejected. Sweating and tired I sit on the nearest bench. I look at the clock, the long hand slowly creeps up the face as if it were mocking me. I advent my eye from the stupid sight and sigh, staring at my feet instead. )_

**Shin: I guess… Life's pretty rough on you at times… (another heavy sigh)… …**

_(A moment passes and I feel another person presence beside me. I continue to stare at my feet, of course. I am too exhausted to talk with a total stranger and hope staring down will make the person just ignore me… )_

**???: Are you okay?**

**Shin: (A girl? I might as well answer her.) Yeah, I'm fine, nothing to worry about.**

**???: Really? Cause you seem pretty down and I was wondering if I could help?**

**Shin: … Thanks for the offer, but I'm okay. Really, I just waiting for someone. **

**???: Waiting for someone… then could I join you I'm waiting for someone as well and some company may past the time quicker.**

_( Too exhausted to refuse, I gesture at the empty seat beside me. Moments later, I feel the presence of the__ women fill the seat beside me. And other sigh. I can feel a worry stare descend upon me. Unable to relax I might as well continue the conservation… right? The silence is uncomfortable, even unbearable.)_

**Shin: (Might as well, I got nothing better to do.) So… who are you waiting for anyways?**

**???: Huh… what?!**

_(Startled by my suddenly question, she fumbles with her words. As she starts to recover I hear the quick flick of what I can only guess to be a lighter and then, the smell of tobacco. Guess she's a smoker.)_

**???: Who I'm waiting for? My cousin, I guess. He decided to suddenly transfer here, so I lent one of the rooms I used to own. I guess in that case he would be my client too.**

**Shin: Wait… Your cousin?**

**???: Yeah that's right!**

_(Stunned, I think that's a good word describe me right now. I realize am still looking down and… unbelievable. Some might have consider it a miracle, so course at my current state it's far from it. I break my weaken state and turn my head.)_

**Shin: FOR THE LOVE OF…**

**???: Huh.**

_(She turns to me unfazed. In fact I think she hasn't even realize yet...)_

**Shin: It's me…**

**???: Who?**

**Shin: Shin… Your cousin! Look!**

**Land Lady: Oh! Your right! Shin you grown a lot since I last time.**

**Shin: (How is she is calm. Crap getting angry, calm down, Shin. Calm down, this isn't the first impression you want to give her.)**

**Land Lady: I guess I was late… Oh well… Let's give a taxi and go! It's getting pretty late.**

**Shin: (Don't get angry! Don't get angry! Just same calm!)**

**Land Lady: Oh, aren't you coming? You don't want to see your new place or something?**

**Shin: … …**

_(Speechless I follow my cousin. That's her all right as calm as can be in any situation. I feel the exhaustion return just thinking about it. Stop thinking and just follow her that's all I need to do. I look up forwards to look for her. Standing near a taxi door, she waves me in… I rush towards to the taxi, not knowing how long I kept them waiting. I quickly haul my bag into the trunk of the vehicle and slip into the seat beside my cousin. She gives the driver our destination and the taxi begins to roll.)_

* * *

**Ending note: Thank you for reading this chapter. Feedback is appreciated. Future chapter will be long and will get more exciting.**


End file.
